


狭路

by thanks2uneway (heavysnow)



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavysnow/pseuds/thanks2uneway
Relationships: Imai Tsubasa/Takizawa Hideaki
Kudos: 2





	狭路

三十岁旅行的目的地是大海。

要论喜爱的程度，远达不到想要魂归此地这种样子，旅途结尾飞去，吹一夜海风回家，生病，痊愈，熟练得像一个仪式。

十几岁的某一年开始成为年际惯例，多数时候一个人，偶尔有人同行。

曾经是有一个固定的同伴的，今井翼想，只是他缺席了四年，第五年忽然开口要求同行，姿态又端得漫不经心，实在令人很难鼓起勇气再问一遍。

已经不是小孩子了，不能在期待落空时嚎啕大哭，等着踩七彩祥云的王子来救了。

担着双人团的名字，不等于事事都能粘在一起，这个道理假如早些明白，许多泷泽生了半截的气就有了解释。

明明是他长半年，考虑问题时总自觉站到不懂事的那边，有了想法，询问意见，被打回来改，从平等的伙伴变为教育者和被教育者。

被教育者一旦反叛，这样的关系自动瓦解，今井翼背着最重的话上飞机。

泷泽原来是个最有全局观的人，正因如此，给出意见时最为中肯，绝不一概而论，为每个提问者着想，体贴得细致入微。

体贴的泷泽少有地不体贴，列举一二三四五，力图阻止他头也不回地踏上西班牙。

话说到最后，找不到更正当的借口，泷泽摔桌而去，“你忘了我们顶着同一个名字吗？”

如果忘了，根本不必商量。可是年轻人莽撞没有方向，非得试一试才有实感，他走的时候泷泽没来，连告别消息也未送达。

今井翼掐指一算，踩着点给他写了告别，为了语气不那么生硬而反复措辞，按下送信键的同时，空乘人员发出最后一条指令，“请关闭所有的电子设备，航程中不可使用。”

刚好给他们都多一点时间消化，窗外有厚厚的云层，蓝天，除此之外一无所有。

这应该算是个心平气和的告别。

距离拉得更长，联络的频率倒是一成不变，途中两次回国排练，表演，默契地没再私下见面。

首日送来的祝福花圈上还写着他们的名字，关系已经一再变质，难以定义，但还顶着那个共同的名字。

他在马德里街头被熟悉的语言叫住，惊慌失措的一瞬间脱口而出，“呐，我是タッキー＆翼的今井。”

顶着共同的名字，又太有说服力，面对十分担忧的前辈，今井翼内心笃定，“我们没事的。”

然后像从前那样见面、在舞台上互相对称，做华丽的表演，互相说我爱你。

台下坐着的歌迷，连同台上的一起等了他两年，不知换了多少新面孔，不知经历过怎样不显山露水的挣扎，最终边笑边哭，欢呼声响彻馆顶，让他在视觉盲角里悄悄抹了抹眼睛。

就是仍然没有问泷泽什么。

久违的两人乐屋，成套的演出服按顺序码在角落，食物双份，算上来蹭饭的Jr陡增好几倍。

泷泽背向他解扣子的时候忽然说，“我会来的哦，今年。”

“嗯、嗯？！好。”今井翼随口应下，将演出行李放进后备箱时后知后觉地想到，阔别已久的两人旅行，两年泷泽日程冲突，两年暂离，轻飘飘就独自旅行四次。

最大的问题是那句话说得很不泷泽，要是泷泽的话，正常得是“我今年x月x-x日有时间，我们去x海住x夜在x旅馆，然后坐x航班回来怎样？”

或许泷泽只是随口一说，他也可以随便听一听。

期待度不算高，到底还是放在了心上，出发前的等待变得尤为漫长，行李反复理了好几次。

目的地其实就在老家旁边，即使被放鸽子，也能就地计划，今井翼拢了拢给侄女带的生日礼物，不无遗憾地想到，就连对泷泽这样很少失约的人，也做好了“被放鸽子也没关系”的觉悟。

好像是悄没声地变得成熟了。

真正赴约时他倒坦然了，一夜酣睡，错过早班餐，飞机俯冲盘旋时肚子发出咕噜噜连串声响，搅醒了四邻八方，收到的目光比万人舞台更令人害臊。

今井翼低着头等行李从机械带上滚出，盘算起记忆里填满胃部的食物。

他微笑着国际航班出口处绕过真正亲吻的情侣一双，急匆匆钻进弄堂里明亮的小店，店长双手接过行李，紧盯着他瞅了一秒，脸上浮现出了然的笑容，连问候声都变得亲切，“好久不见，请问今天来点什么呢？”

“还是想吃拉面配纳豆呢，我对那个念念不忘。”

“翼君虽然很久没来，但口味还是老样子啊。”

“是呢，店长先生也是完全没有变呢，过得还好吗？”

“过得很好呢，啊抱歉来了新的客人，失礼了。稍后为您呈上。”

食物的香气溢满小小的居酒屋，今井接过热茶抿了一口，暂时按捺下躁动的胃。泷泽会在哪个环节出现呢？不知道，反正他总归是会来的。

店长躬身拖稳餐盘，为他摆好餐具，朗声笑，“请好好享用。”

今井翼点头，合十双手，虔诚地表示：“我开动啦。”

门帘掀动，细细索索响了一阵，有人从背后迎上来，拉开今井翼旁边的位子落座，趁着他手忙脚乱咽下第一口的动作顺手拍了拍他肩背，“真伤心呢，翼竟然吃独食。”

“害我连吃两年独食的人是谁哦？店长先生，再加一份拉面。”

“真狡猾呢今井桑，好像我是有家不回的负心汉似的。我可是都来了哦，这两年。”

“说谎吧？！？！”

“当然是真的，店长先生可以为我作证哦？”

“呐，泷泽君一直有来呢，小店承蒙照顾，多谢了。有看电视哦，两位久违地一起出现呢。真好啊。”

“说得是呢。”

对话告一段落，两个人对着热腾腾的拉面奋斗，今井翼吃得更快，等到他慢条斯理地啜饮面汤的时候，泷泽还在一圈圈卷起面团，他穿着一成不变的黑马甲，侧脸俊朗得跟从前一样。

说到变化，应该还属泷泽变得最少吧，今井翼陷入沉思。

“想什么呢翼？斗鸡眼了哦。”

“诶、诶？！是吗？说起来，很久没这样见面了呢。”

“你是笨蛋吗？！前几周刚刚结束巡回吧。”

“那不一样啦，我是说我们两个人私下见面这样。”

“我吃完了，多谢款待。”

“耶为什么就变成我请客了？！”

“偶尔也想体会一下被请客的感觉呢。”

“是是是知道了，感谢著名艺人泷泽秀明先生大驾光临敝地，真是感到蓬荜生辉金玉满堂。”

填饱肚子，驱车去海边的旅馆放行李，今井翼在颠簸的副驾驶位上昏昏欲睡，临到车轮压过不明物震三震忽然惊醒，四下茫然，和专注开车的泷泽对上眼，就看见他笑着揉揉自己的毛，示意他继续睡。

“到了那边叫我哦。”

“好。”

没想到一觉睡到了天黑，通常运转的肠胃再次唤醒了他。

今井翼从掖得严实蒙出一身汗的被子里刨出自己，洗了把脸，打开行李箱将杂物摆出来，又找到泷泽的箱子靠着摆好。

取下房卡后绕到酒店大堂要了深夜的厚蛋烧。

路不算暗，沿着礁石矗立的灯短暂地照亮了前方，泷泽就坐在最高的那块石头上面，身边搁置着好几个捏扁的空啤酒罐，今井翼手脚并用地爬上去，他就变戏法似的递来新的。

“谢啦，”今井翼拉开易拉环，小声抱怨，“我的爱牌是朝日啦。不知道为什么你就喜欢这种苦的……”

“今井桑，蹭喝的人没有挑选的权利哦。”

“好啦谢谢，秀——酱——。”

夜晚的海温柔地涌动，与苍郁的星空交相辉映，今井翼眯眯眼，与横冲直撞的海风迎面遇上，像是忽然想起什么，他皱皱鼻子：“呐泷泽，等很久了吗？”

“不，没有，刚开始等你就来了呢。”


End file.
